The auditory experience of an audio device may be changed by altering settings affecting audio of the audio device. In other words, settings such as the volume, balance, treble and/or the position of the audio device or a part thereof may be altered such that a desired auditory experience may be obtained. It is, however, complicated for an installer and/or a user of the audio device to access and set the settings affecting audio based on the auditory experience. The situation is further complicated by the auditory experience being influenced by the environment of the audio device. The environment may for example comprise ambient sounds as well as sound obstructing objects such that the auditory experience is affected. The audio device or parts thereof may furthermore be visually obstructed for and/or be placed at a distance from the installer and/or user which may hinder an efficient altering of settings affecting audio of the audio device to change the auditory experience.